


gracious goes the ghost of you

by orphan_account



Category: Something Dark and Holy Series - Emily A. Duncan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, the prompt was "take off your shirt", this is very similar to "i'm the bad guy" one of my warnette fics!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nadya has a problem, a problem she'd like to forget. Serefin is just happy to see her.





	gracious goes the ghost of you

Serefin had just declared he was going to bed, or at least that’s what he thought had just happened. At least he managed to get into bed that night. So it’s a little strange when he dreams about a woman with golden blonde hair hovering over him.

He tries to shake the dream, but to no avail. Someone shakes his shoulders and he realizes _it’s not a dream_. His eyes flutter open and he feels his head spin. “The hell?”

But then he’s looking up at her and he’s so, so glad to see her. “Hi, Serefin.” Nadya says.

He’s so tired, so drunk, his head hurts, but he doesn’t miss the hurt in Nadya’s voice.

She looks so tired, and… there are scratches on her face. She’s running from something or someone.

“Nadya are you ok?” Serefin asks.

She sighs, “Take off your shirt.”

Nadya is a moon maiden painted in soft, glowing whites and golds, is this really happening? He starts tugging off his shirt and discards it on the other side of the bed.

She frees herself of her skirts, after all, she won’t be needing them for this. “I want to forget, I don’t want to ever think about another man again.” She whispers in his ear.

Nadya pulls him in for a kiss, and she grinds her hips on him… is it just him… or are her hips a little fuller?

Serefin lets his hand ghost up her midsection, it is round and swollen.

He stops immediately, frozen with horror. She’s pregnant and it’s the Black Vulture’s baby unless he’s entirely mistaken.

She notices his sudden frigidness and hangs her head, “Just make me forget Serefin.”

“I can’t, sweetheart. Did he hurt you?”

“No, that’s the worst part about it we were just stupid.”

Serefin nods, “Do you want to keep it?”

She barks a laugh, “ _No_.”

He is the King of Travania after all, he’s already broken all the rules by just claiming his birthright, a birthright he didn’t want. What’s one more?

Nadya climbs off him and he fetches his spellbook. He’s never tried this before, but he knows it can be done, so he tries, and it works.

“I want to stay here for a bit.”

“Alright, do you want your own room?”

“No, I’ve heard word that there are assassins in the palace, you need me to keep you safe.”

Serefin smiles warmly at her.


End file.
